Regina
Regina, a character in the Rules of Engagement, The Royal Romance, and The Royal Heir series, was the Queen of Cordonia until the end of The Royal Romance, Book 1. She is European Guy's (Rules of Engagement) and the Prince's (The Royal Romance) step-mother. She is first seen in Rules of Engagement, Book 2, Chapter 10. Appearance Regina has fair skin, dark brown eyes and white/blonde hair. She wears a silver dress. Personality Queen Regina is shown to be quite competitive and usually tests the women who want to impress her. She makes it a point in losing matches to see if they have the courage to compete against her. If they do (such as Your Character if she decides to win the match in The Royal Romance, Book 1, Chapter 6), she is pleased and looks forward to the next opportunity. Regina has a strong sense of loyalty and responsibilty for the kingdom and people, and remains calm and dignified. She expects the same from Liam's future wife. Chapters Rules of Engagement Book 2 * Chapter 9: Trials of Love (Mentioned) * Chapter 10: Royal Pain Book 3 * Chapter 3: Meet the Family (Determinant) * Chapter 16: Save the Date (Determinant) * Chapter 17: After Party (Determinant) Newlyweds * Chapter 4: A Harvest Housewarming (Determinant) * Chapter 5: Into the Sunset (Determinant) The Royal Romance Book 1 * Chapter 6: Queen of Hearts * Chapter 9: Race to the Finish (Off-Screen) * Chapter 10: Beach Party (Mentioned) * Chapter 11: The Apple of His Eye * Chapter 12: As Sweet as Apple Pie * Chapter 13: Hunting for Love * Chapter 14: Fair Game (Off-Screen) * Chapter 16: The Beaumont Bash * Chapter 17: Lady in Waiting * Chapter 19: Long Live the King Book 2 * Chapter 2: Reunion * Chapter 9: Brotherhood of Man (Mentioned) * Chapter 10: Tea Time in Paris * Chapter 11: A Night at the Opera * Chapter 12: Family Ties * Chapter 14: Back to the Big Apple (Mentioned) * Chapter 17: Cordonia Bound Book 3 * Chapter 3: Allies Among Enemies * Chapter 5: The Sport of Kings * Chapter 9: Pomp and Circumstance * Chapter 10: A Matter of Honor * Chapter 11: Cold Fire * Chapter 13: Caught * Chapter 14: Welcome, One and All * Chapter 19: You Are Cordially Invited * Chapter 20: A Warm Reception * Chapter 21: Taken * Chapter 22: Happily Ever After The Royal Holiday * Chapter 4: Holly Jolly The Royal Heir Book 1 * Chapter 14: The Announcement * Chapter 16: Great Expectations (Determinant) Book 2 * Chapter 3: Welcome to the World * Chapter 5: Her Royal Highness Bachelorette Party Bachelorette Party * Chapter 9: That's Game... (Mentioned; Determinant) Relationships Constantine Regina is Constantine's third wife. They were acquaintances until she approached him at the Costume Ball some time after his second wife died and he fell in love with her. His death in The Royal Romance, Book 3, Chapter 11, effectively made Regina a widow. In Chapter 14, she tells you that some of her favorite memories of him were on the dance floor as he was a fantastic dancer. European Guy Regina is European Guy's step-mother. When Leo abdicates, she tells Katie (if she is his fiancée) that his actions have made people doubt his loyalty to their nation. Main Character (Rules of Engagement) Regina is very cold towards the Main Character, believing her to only be with European Guy for his wealth and title. Prince Liam Regina is King "Liam"'s step-mother. Although she is not Liam's biological mother, she says she knows him well enough to know how he acts and thinks. She noticed that he was stiff when he was in front of the press with Madeleine and was worried how the public would notice that he wasn't in love with his fiancée. She told him to think of something he does love whenever he looked a Madeleine, and so he thinks of you. Your Character (The Royal Romance) Regina tests Your Character during the picnic party. If Your Character passed all her tests, she will be impressed by you and even takes a liking to you. In Book 2, she reveals that if Madeleine wasn't a contender, you would have had her support above Olivia. Adelaide Amaranth In The Royal Romance, Book 2, Chapter 10, it is revealed that Adelaide is her cousin. Your Character is also able to overhear a conversation between Adelaide and her, where it is revealed that Regina found out Adelaide had arranged for male dancers at Madeleine's bachelorette party. Regina stopped the arrangement to prevent a scandal, while Adelaide thinks Madeleine should have more fun. The Heir If Liam marries Your Character (The Royal Romance), Regina becomes your daughter's step-grandmother. Regina is thrilled in The Royal Heir, Book 1 and with Leo, she presents you and Liam the opportunity to purchase a mobile in Chapter 16. In Book 2, she and Leo volunteer to babysit your daughter if you decide to sneak out with Liam on a date. Other Looks Regina Costume Gala.png|Costume Gala Regina Funeral Clothes.png|Mourning Clothes Trivia * The name Regina is of Italian, Latin, and Romanian origin, which means "queen". * A photo of Kenna Rys can be spotted in the background wall of her photo, further implying that Cordonia and the Royal family are likely descendants of Kenna. * In The Royal Romance, Book 2, Chapter 10, her favorite dessert is revealed to be religieuse. * Although she is neither seen nor credited in Book 2, Chapter 19, if you ask about her and King Constantine in Book 3, Chapter 1, it is mentioned that they were both present when the assassination attempt happened. They weren't injured, but were shaken from the event. * As of The Royal Romance, Book 3, Chapter 11, Regina is a widow. Memorable Quotes Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Rules of Engagement' Characters Category:'The Royal Romance' Characters Category:'The Royal Heir' Characters Category:Parents Category:Royalty Category:World Leaders